


Drink My Love, Chase it With Lime

by hwanggeum95



Series: Wasted on You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, cant have yoon jeonghan without oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanggeum95/pseuds/hwanggeum95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeonghan was successful at setting Joshua up with a date; but little did he know he would get lucky too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink My Love, Chase it With Lime

**Author's Note:**

> Here's Jeonghan's side to his night right after leaving Joshua to "do things" with his almost girlfriend. Idk why almost all the Jeonghan fics out there are all either face sitting or eating out but hey I'm not complaining. Here's my contribution as a fellow Jeonghan stan lol. It may or may not be good but ehhhhhh

Jeonghan was at his limit due to her constant teasing under the table. She was ruthless in the way she calmly stroked his crotch as they drank and laughed with Joshua and her best friend. He was struggling so much to keep his cool in front of their friends as she even had the guts to pull down his zipper and slip her fingers into his jeans, lightly scraping his dick with her fingertips. At that point Jeonghan couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to prevent himself from making a scene by pounding into her over the table. Another light scrape of her nails over his crotch, “Hey Josh, we’re going to head out first okay? We have...things..to do.” he shot her a side glance and she grinned victoriously to herself before they bid their friends goodbye and left. As they walked to the exit, she leaned up to whisper in his ear, her breath tickled his neck and sent a shiver through Jeonghan’s body “I was curious as to how long you were going to hold out on me babe”. He replied looking straight ahead, a slight speed to his step, towards the door "Just wait until we get home." she didn't miss the gruff in his voice. 

As soon as they stepped into the apartment, they wasted no time to continue what she started at the bar. The door slammed shut with the weight of Jeonghan’s body crashing on top of her as she pulled him by the collar of his jacket and smashed her lips on top of his. There was nothing soft about their kiss as Jeonghan shoved his tongue past her lips, a groan escaping his throat as she sucked deliciously on his tongue. She ground her body against his, further exciting his hard on through his jeans. His hands caressed her hips and slid down to cup her ass as his lips mapped their way down to her throat. Giving some payback for all her teasing earlier, he wanted to bring her close enough to make her beg for it. He knew how much she loved his mouth. He darted out his tongue against her skin, tracing the trail of light pink bruises he marked her with earlier in the taxi on the way to her place. Her hands tangled into his light blonde hair and pulled to whisper against his mouth “enough teasing. I want to grind myself on that pretty face of yours”. He loved it when she bossed him around. Jeonghan bit her lower lip and pulled before he growled back “my pleasure.”

Their clothes were quickly discarded and she gave him one last wet kiss before pushing down on his shoulders, bringing him face to face with her heat. His hands snaked around her waist as he left a trail of kisses on her lower stomach, avoiding the place she wanted his lips the most. He continued kissing down, roughly spreading her legs to make room for him to kiss right at the junction of her thighs. She leaned back against the wall, softly groaning at Jeonghan’s teasing. Keening at how hot his breath felt against her sensitive skin. He left open mouthed kisses and sucked new bruises for her to look at later until she couldn’t take it anymore and pulled at his blonde locks “Enough now, just take me”. She whined high and loud as Jeonghan chuckled smugly before he finally took her into his mouth and sucked. Her knees buckled at the sudden force of pleasure that ran through her. Her body arched against his face as he ate her like a man starved for days. “You taste so fucking good it's like you were made for me to eat.” His mouth left no part of her untouched, drinking up all her juices that spilled out with every flick of his tongue. He made sure to let her hear the noises of him drinking her up and it was nothing far from dirty and too hot for her to hold onto whatever control she had left. Above him, her eyes focused on the sight of Jeonghan, beautiful on his knees, looking up at her with eyes full of fire and ecstasy as he gave her what she needed. She couldn’t hold back a loud moan as Jeonghan smirked against her skin and sent her a wink before licking a long stripe up her lips. “Fuck…” is all that could leave her lips as Jeonghan gripped her hips and ground her hard against his face. A low groan from him sent vibrations all through her as he fucked her with his tongue, sending her reeling and arching against him even more. Her whimpers grew louder as she began to lose rhythm of her movements against him. She began to feel the coil of heat in her stomach burn up “Jeonghan, don't stop-I’m going to-” he felt her tense around him as he dove deeper into her with his tongue, sending more vibrations through her as he moaned at how wet she started getting. A string of curses and Jeonghan’s name left her lips as she came with a high whine grinding against his face. He drank up everything that came from her with a satisfied moan before he gave her clit one last kiss and let go of her. The intensity of her orgasm left her body weak and she couldn't stop herself from sliding down the wall on to her knees, chest heaving. She stared at the man in front of him, her head was spun at how she loved seeing that beautiful face of his, wet with her juices. He grabbed her by the chin and let her have a taste of herself. He chuckled low and carded his fingers through her hair keeping their faces close as he looked straight into her eyes, still full of fire at her disheveled state, 

“you were delicious”. 

She gave him a quick peck before getting up from their spot on the floor padding towards her bedroom with Jeonghan in tow. She sat at the end of the bed and waited for Jeonghan to take his place in front of her. Her hands traveled over his torso, reveling in the warmth of his smooth skin as she placed soft touches of her lips along his hips leading towards his throbbing length, not once breaking eye contact. He pet the back of her head lovingly as he watched her lean down even further to lick a long stripe up his dick. Jeonghan held his breath in awe as she took him into her mouth, her still kiss swollen lips wrapped around the head and she bobbed down to take more of him in. He tilted his head back, releasing a soft groan into the air as she hollowed her cheeks. "You're doing so good, what did I deserve to have such a good girl like you." his hand rested on her head as she moaned around his length at the praise. He held her head, signaling her to stop as her tongue traced the familiar pathways of his veins. Any more of that and would've came too quickly. He bent down to her level and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before picking her up and throwing her down onto the bed.

Jeonghan climbed over her body in an instant and pushed her legs up to her chest. A shiver ran through her body in excitement as she felt Jeonghan, hot and hard, lined up against her throbbing entrance. “Yes, Jeonghan, please,” she panted up at him “fuck me, plea-” her words are cut off with a broken moan as he slowly began to slip into her tight heat. He slid into her nice and slow, letting himself be engulfed by her walls so close that he can feel every nerve burst with pleasure. Jeonghan huffed out a breath, fully inside her, before he started to pull halfway and push back in. He started a slow rhythm at first, but it wasn't long before he lost himself and he thrust at a much rougher pace. 

They both let out drawled out moans loving every second of their closeness. He grazed his teeth against her neck “you love it don’t you, when I’m pounding into you like this. You love spreading yourself so wide open for me baby”. Jeonghan was always one for dirty talk and it turned her on every time with no fail. She fisted his hair as she threw her head back with a moan at the sudden change of angle of his thrusts. “Ah there it is…” he brought his face close to hers, their lips barely touching, “scream for me babygirl, beg me to let you come again” Jeonghan pulled his body up higher, diving deeper into her, directly hitting that spot that has her moaning and writhing wildly under him. “Please Jeonghan please let me come, I need it, I need you” tears blurred her vision and she couldn't stop the rambling at how good it all felt “that’s my girl” he whispered against the shell of her ear before biting down and thrusting harder into her. She cried out high and loud, body trembling as her release hit her like a 10 ton truck. Her walls tightened at the over stimulation around Jeonghan as he comes, inside of her, moaning hotly into her neck. His cock hot and pulsing, it felt so good to be filled up.


End file.
